Pulling My Weight
by Sayumii
Summary: Durante a missão para o País das Ondas, Sakura percebe que ela deve se tornar uma ninja melhor pelo bem de seus companheiros e ser alguém com quem eles podem contar. Ela promete levar o seu treinamento a sério e recebe ajuda de uma pessoa inesperada: Genma Shiranui. Tradução da Fanfic de mesmo nome da Invincible Shadow.


**Antes de começar só queria agradecer a Invincible Shadow por ter me deixado traduzir a história dela! Essa não é uma história Sakura/Genma. O casal oficial ainda não foi apresentado na história original (e nem sei se vai ter um, se bem que do jeito que as coisas andam...) Como o resumo disse essa é uma história Sakura-centric que mostra o que poderia ter acontecido se a Sakura tivesse decidido fazer algo para melhorar antes do original.**

* * *

Apesar dos olhos dela não deixarem os túmulos improvisados que eles cavaram para Zabuza e Haku, e ela vagamente ouviu os soluços de Naruto em algum lugar a sua direita, a mente de Sakura não estava focada na tragédia que estava diante dela, mas nos eventos que levaram a isso.

Estava claro que do momento em que eles saíram da Vila e sofreram uma emboscada por dois bandidos ninjas que, apesar de ter estudado na Academia pelos últimos 6 anos e além de ter se preparado meticulosamente para ser uma ninja, Sakura não estava nenhum pouco pronta para o que a vida de um ninja envolvia fora das paredes e do conforto de Konohagakure. Enquanto a mente dela vagava para a aparição dos Irmãos Demônios, ela amaldiçoou a falta de atenção aos arredores: ela se orgulhava da sua inteligência, algo que ela sempre usou contra Ino quando a loira insultava a sua testa ou o seu corpo menos desenvolvido, mas ela não conseguiu conectar os pontos mais básicos. E não foi nem que ela _não notou_ a poça brilhantemente visível, nem ela estava ciente de um jutsu de ocultação como o que os Irmãos Demônios usavam existia – eles tinham, afinal de contas, estado no currículo da academia. Foi que ela que não deu bola para a _primeira poça solitária que apareceu desde que ela deixou Konoha sendo que não havia chovido fazia mais de uma semana_ em favor de admirar a graça e o conforto com o qual Sasuke-kun caminhava apesar do fato que ele também nunca havia estado fora da Vila antes.

 _Sasuke-kun..._

Os olhos dela se desviaram da sua paixão para os rasgos na camiseta dele que foram feitos nos locais que foram perfurados pelos sebons de Haku, os arranhões que cobriam o rosto e os braços dele. Ela tinha conseguido segura-lo depois que ele escapou do domo dos espelhos de Haku, e o coração dela deu cambalhotas apesar da condição em que ele estava e o fato que ele estava quase inconsciente; essas coisas importavam pouco na mente dela a menos de três horas atrás, mas agora, em retrospecto, ela sentiu um pouco mais que vergonha.

Por que para segurar Sasuke-kun, ela havia abandonado o posto dela ao lado de Tazuna-san. Se Zabuza tivesse mandado _um único clone_ atrás do seu alvo, Sakura sozinha teria falhado a missão deles, reduzindo a má condição que Kakashi-sensei ganhou para protege-los e a transformação de Sasuke-kun em uma almofada de alfinetes há nada. E então, mesmo Naruto, idiota, ruidoso, Naruto cabeça oca conseguiu salvar o dia, enquanto ela falhou até em conseguiu dar um único golpe em qualquer um dos oponentes.

Ainda que a confiança e o orgulho que ela tinha nela mesmo como kuinochi haviam crescido desde que ela tinha conhecido Ino e ser colocada em um time com Naruto, em vista dos recentes acontecimentos, ela não pode deixar de pensar que o orgulho dela estava errado. Porque a única razão que Kakashi-sensei ou Sasuke-kun tivessem ao menos _olhado_ na direção dela durante as lutas na ponte, era somente para ver se ela ainda estava viva e estava protegendo o cliente. Porque eles não acreditavam nas habilidades dela. Porque ela era um _estorvo_. Porque até Sasuke-kun e Naruto conseguiram cooperar e libertar Kakashi-sensei durante o primeiro confronto com Zabuza, apesar de estaram em desvantagem pela habilidade, experiência e vontade de matar do adversário. Enquanto isso, Sakura estava na segurança da margem, uma mera kunai puxada enquanto os seus companheiros de equipe e sensei estavam fazendo todo o trabalho. Ela nunca se sentiu tão inútil como naquele momento.

E com um pensamento em mente, uma ideia aflorou, uma pequena chama de determinação gentilmente aquecia suavemente o seu interior: ela faria Sasuke-kun notar a sua presença, mas não do jeito que ele tinha notado hoje. Não como alguém que ele precisava proteger, porque ele sabia que ela não poderia se proteger sozinha. Ela estava começando a detestar a garota que espalhou o boato que Sasuke-kun gostava de garotas de cabelo comprido, com corpo esguio, confiantes e todos os adjetivos que Ino constantemente zombava; porque ela assegurava que ela havia marcado todas as caixas imaginárias, ainda sim, o máximo que ela havia recebido em termos de reconhecimento tinha sido "Hn. Irritante. "

Sasuke-kun não precisava de uma fã no Time 7. Ele não precisava de alguém gritando palavras encorajadoras e dizendo o quão fantástico ele era. Por causa da sua vontade de desafiar um ninja o qual ele não conhecia nada além da lealdade para com um renomado ninja traidor havia mostrado que Sasuke-kun estava a par de suas habilidades extraordinárias.

O que Sasuke-kun precisava, ela se deu conta, com clareza e convicção, o que fez ele ser capaz de cooperar com Naruto como se eles tivessem sido companheiros de equipe por _anos,_ era alguém em quem ele poderia confiar. E Naruto, apesar de toda a sua ignorância sobre coisas básicas como chakra e alianças e a matéria do primeiro ano da Academia, se provou incrivelmente, determinado e, acima de tudo, _confiável._

Em outras palavras, ele era tudo o que Sakura não era.

"Ei, ei, Sakura-chan! Está tudo bem? " E ficou ciente da mão que era acenada na frente do seu rosto e os olhos azuis preocupados de Naruto estavam muito mais perto do que eles deveriam estar tendo consideração que eles estavam caminhando.

Espera. Eles estavam _caminhando?_

Parecia que enquanto ela estava perdida em pensamentos, eles haviam deixado os túmulos e estavam fazendo o caminho de volta para Konoha, e uma rápida olhada em volta confirmou que eles haviam deixado o País das Ondas para trás a algum tempo.

 _Por quanto tempo eu fiquei fora?_

Então ela realizou que Naruto ainda estava esperando por uma resposta e forçou um pequeno sorriso.

"Eu estou bem, Naruto. Não se preocupe. "

Com a proximidade deles, ela não pode deixar de perceber o jeito com que os olhos do loiro se acenderam quando ela respondeu à pergunta e não o repreendeu para ele cuidar de seus próprios problemas.

 _Eu realmente era tão horrível assim?_

Mas Naruto tinha crescido aos olhos dela durante a missão; ele ainda era irritante aos olhos dela; ainda muito barulhento e desagradável e ela achava que o fato que ele ficava chamando ela para sair era desconfortável, mas, ele havia sido confiável durante o período em que ela havia falhado. E, se ela fosse honesta consigo mesma, ela não poderia reclamar por ele fazer a mesma coisa que ela fazia com Sasuke-kun todo o dia, sem se sentir a maior hipócrita da face da terra, então ela rangeu os dentes e engolindo o orgulho, ela tomou o primeiro passo em sua tarefa auto-nomeada.

"Uhm, Naruto? " Ela chamou, odiando como a voz dela falhou como se ela não estivesse acostumada a tratar o loiro como uma pessoa normal ao invés de gritar com o nome dele com ira. Quando a cabeça dele virou na direção dela, como se ele não pudesse acreditar que ela estava falando com ele _de livre e espontânea vontade_ como ela estava falando agora. "Bom trabalho, uhm, lá, ahm, com aqueles bandidos. " Ela fechou os olhos com força, se xingando por não conseguir fazer um cumprimento simples, mas quando somente o silêncio cumprimentou suas palavras, ela cuidadosamente abriu um olho e viu que Naruto estava sorrindo abertamente cm o elogio.

"Acredite Sakura-chan! Eu estou um passo mais perto de me tornar o Hokage! "

Se ele sentiu o desconforto dela, não fez nenhum comentário, e pela primeira vez ela estava grata. _Grata ao Naruto,_ ela pensou, _quem diria..._ E enquanto ele corria para a frente da formação para andar junto com Sasuke-kun, deixando ela sozinha com os seus pensamentos, outra ideia surgiu.

" _Eu não vou ser somente uma companheira de equipe para o Sasuke-kun. O time 7 é uma equipe de três pessoas. E Naruto... Se Sasuke-kun confia nele e está disposto a trabalhar com ele, então eu também vou. E... Eu vou ser uma companheira de equipe melhor para ambos. Alguém em que eles podem confiar. Alguém de quem eles podem depender._

E então, a mente dela voltou rapidamente para aquele quarto ano da Academia, quando eles estudaram a Vontade do Fogo e o que levava cada ninja a ser o melhor que eles poderiam ser, Sakura lembrou de uma palavra em particular, e levantou os olhos para o céu, a oscilante chama de determinação no peito dela estava se tornando mais forte.

 _Eu não vou ser um problema para os meus companheiros. Eu não vou olhar as costas deles enquanto eles correm para a batalhas, e não vou olhar as lutas deles longe do campo de batalha. Eu vou ficar do lado deles e eu vou ser alguém que eles podem depender para lutar as lutas com eles. Eu não vou deixar eles se machucarem de novo para me protegerem. Eu vou treinar até eu não precisar de proteção de ninguém. Esse é o meu jeito ninja!_

* * *

A mãe de Sakura uma vez falou que quando a filha colocava alguma coisa na cabeça, ela era mais teimosa que uma mula e não se entregava fácil. Naquele momento, ela havia se enfurecido, já que as qualidades de uma mula estavam longe de ser graciosas e femininas como as que ela estava tentando obter para agradar Sasuke-kun, mas agora, ela conseguia entender o que a mãe queria dizer. Ela duvidou vagamente que a sua mãe, que era tão a favor da perseguição dela a Sasuke, mas era tão contra a carreira que ela tinha escolhido, apreciaria a nova determinação de Sakura: se tornar uma ninja melhor.

Na duração da viagem deles de volta à Konoha, Sakura fez alguns esboços do plano que ela executaria nas próximas semanas. Ela sempre tinha sido uma ninja de papel, uma pensadora antes de uma fazedora, preferindo pensar ou tentar conversar de alguma forma de sair de uma situação delicada do que lutar para sair dela, o que fazia ela ser diferente dos seus companheiros de equipe.

Por mais 4 horas, ela usou todas as qualidades que ela tinha para pensar como ela iria se aproximar do seu objetivo. Até o momento ela tinha considerado quatro passos:

Ela tinha sido originalmente selecionada como um tipo genjutsu, entretanto ela lembrou o quão facilmente ela havia sido iludida pelo jutsu que Kakashi-sensei aplicou durante o teste dos sinos. Naquele momento ela não tinha ficado muito preocupada, mas olhando novamente, aquela vulnerabilidade não ia ser boa. A primeira parada dela seria então na biblioteca, já que sempre foi dito a todos os estudantes da Academia que haviam simples jutsus de rank que estavam disponíveis a todos os genin e era possível ter acesso a técnicas mais avançadas a medida que seu rank fosse alimentando. Apesar disso, Sakura culpadamente admitiu que ela não tinha se importado em ter tirado vantagem dos recursos da Vila até que sua ineficiência havia sido jogada da cara.

O segundo passo foi algo que ela descobriu somente durante essa missão – e provavelmente a única coisa que Kakashi-sensei havia ensinado a ela, se ela fosse honesta e um pouco mordaz –foi a predisposição natural que ela tinha para o controle de chakra, mas mesmo quando ela viu algo que os seus companheiros tinham problemas e que ela conseguia fazer tão fácil quanto respirar, ela não tentou chegar ao limite – ela parou no primeiro galho que viu ao invés de tentar ir até o topo da árvore – e ela viu isso como uma metáfora para todo o treinamento kuinochi que ela havia feito até agora: fazer força o suficiente para passar, mas nada mais, nada fora do comum.

Quando eles chegaram de volta em Konoha, ela parou em casa rapidamente para largar o equipamento e tomar um banho, então ela velozmente se dirigiu a escadaria que dava acesso a biblioteca. E de repente, ela se deu conta que o desapontamento e a vergonha que ela sentiu pelas suas habilidades inadequadas estavam sendo substituídas por excitação. Endurecendo a postura, ela abriu a porta, a chama da determinação que se ficou no coração dela queimando fortemente.

 _Sem mais dessa Sakura "fraca"._ Ela prometeu a si mesma e entrou.

* * *

 **NT:** **Fazem muitos anos que eu não posto nada novo, mas eu simplesmente sou apaixonada por essa história e resolvi dividir com o público que fala português (: Como eu não assisto Naruto em português (ou com legendas em português também) algumas expressões eu tentei adaptar da melhor maneira que pude, mas se alguém conhecer outras melhores pode me dizer também! Aceito qualquer ajuda hahahahahah E também se quiser disponbilizar a betar essa história também é bem vinda, porque fazem muitos anos que eu não escrevo/leio coisas em português x.x**

 **Até o próximo capítulo!**


End file.
